fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
"Brainternet"
“Brainternet” is the most advanced internet implanted in brains of the human. It's as much a part of these people as their arms, legs, lungs, or smartphone. Advertisements, social networking, and media go directly into people’s brains through brainternet. The brainternet has all of the functions that internet has, but it operates through human brains instead of computers. “Brainternet” corporates with commercial companies, encouraging people to discard old things and buying new stuff by bannering people with latest things they might have interests.The brainternet creates a distinctive profile that is keyed just to an individual to find out what people need and hope for from their profiles. Based on the different demand, brainternet displays various advertisements all the time, and those advertisements are the best matching with individuals. People don’t have to type keywords that they want to search on Google. Instead, people just think the subject and Google would realize what you want to search about automatically. You don’t even screen out the best information because Google identifies the most accurate information from your brains directly. When children are at the age of 6, most families choose to implant the brianternet into their children’s brains because almost everyone on the earth is implanted. People who install the brainternet later than six years old would not adapt to it and tend to die soon after installing it, so 6 is the perfect age for children to introduce brainternet. The government assigns a brianternet technician to each family handling all the issues about their brainternet, like hacking or breaking down. “Brainternet” is created by a group of people from the previous company called “Apple”. They invented the “brainternet” technology on June 15, 2079., but executives in “Apple" rejected the “brainternet project.” “Apple” tried to protect this invention from external because they think that this technology would be a disaster for the human. However, the team which invented the brainternet hived off “Apple” into their own business— “Brainternet.” After the establishment of “Brainternet”, “Apple” went bankrupt and the CEO suffered a sudden cardiac death. The “Brainternet” company is now taking up the 65% of world’s wealth, employing 47,000000 full-time employees as of today. They have established 54 branches around 34 countries and still expanding. The newest frontier for brainternet is financial services. You can use brianternet-payments to pay for anything, and you can deposit your money on your brainternet-banking account as well. You can also use it to invest. The currency handling through the brainternet is called gold points. The monetary power of gold points is expected to exceed the regular dollar in few years. More and more people are using gold points in exchanging on the market. International Monetary Fund is starting to get alarmed. Brainternet was widely used in education, working, businesses, entertainment, and communication. Universities, colleges, high schools are brainternet-schools. There are no actual schools anymore. People work and study at home through brainternet even when they are in sleep. Nowadays, the company is still developing other frontiers. The second edition of brainternet is expected to publish in 2085. The new edition will have more functions and features. Official pronouncement says that the new edition will have a function of memory management. People can delete the bad or sad memories of their choices and memories can also be reinforced of their choices. Zhiyu Liu